You & I
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: La relación de Will y Emma ha ido evolucionando desde que se conocieron siendo unos niños hasta ser adultos y comprender que necesitan estar juntos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Tocó el timbre y corrió por el pasillo vacío hacia su clase. Iba a llegar tarde otra vez. Se paró ante la puerta y se puso de puntillas para mirar por la ventanita. Todos sus compañeros se sentaban y la maestra repartía la ficha.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero el pestillo estaba echado por dentro, así que llamó y esperó pacientemente poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Entra, Will –dijo la Srta. Grey dejándole pasar.

-Buenos días, sita –corrió hasta su mesa y se sentó donde siempre, junto a Mike y Ken, sus mejores amigos. Mike era reservado y calladito, o un cielo, según su madre. Ken, en cambio, era bastante bruto y ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de que raza era, aunque para facilitar todos decían que era indio- ¡Chicos! –saludó.

-Hey, Will –respondieron a la vez sus cuatros compañeros de mesa.

Todos los alumnos estaban agrupados de cinco en cinco por mesas circulares donde compartían los lápices de colores, las tijeras y todas las demás cosas. Aunque varias eran mixtas, en la suya nada más que había chicos. Por él mejor, prefería estar con sus amigos. Era más divertido que estar con las niñas que a veces llegaban a ser taaan aburridas.

-Otra vez tarde, ¿eh, ricitos? Quizás te compre un despertador y haré que te lo tragues. Así sonará en tu barriga.

-Cállate –le espetó armándose de valor. No todo era divertido. También había niños que no eran tan divertidos, como ese: Carl. Menos mal que estaba en el otro extremo de la clase y no se tenían que ver apenas, excepto cuando se levanta a sacar punta, como ahora, y le susurraba algo cruel o le daba un empujón. Ojalá fuese más fuerte que él. Entonces podría defenderse y le dejaría en paz. Pero Will era cobarde y lo único que se atrevía a decir era "Cállate" o "Déjame en paz" y eso siempre que estuviese con uno de sus colegas. Así al menos serían dos y no uno. Aunque si la cosa se ponía muy fea seguro que se quedaría solo. Esperaba no llegar a eso nunca. Le gustaba su nariz.

Pero tan pronto como se fue, se olvidó de todo lo referente a Carl y volvió a su divertido y despreocupado mundo infantil.

-¿Quién vio ayer los "X-Men"?

Todos, por supuesto. Era la serie favorita de todos. Aquel mismo día jugaron a imaginarse que eran uno de ellos y finjan que había un malo muy malvado que quería destruir el colegio. Sólo ellos ponían salvar a todos sus compañeros y profesores con sus superpoderes. Aunque iban rotando los personajes, el favorito de Will era lobezno. Además, se daban un aire.

-¡Corre, Ken, corre! –gritó siguiéndole desde muy cerca- ¡Ya casi le tenemos!

Cruzaban el patio a toda velocidad, persiguiendo a un fantasma que sólo ellos veían. Saltearon arboles, escalones e incluso saltaron por encima de algunos bancos, pero a ella no la vio. Bueno, no es que no la viese, es que según él, se puso en su camino.

Tropezó con tantas fuerzas, que se cayeron ambos de espaldas.

-Quítate de en medio –le dio desagradablemente volviéndose a poner de pie sin fijarse mucho en ella. La chiquilla pelirroja era una de las niñas de su clase, pero la verdad es que nunca habían hablado ni nada. Ella le miraba desde el suelo con unos ojos enormes que empezaban a anegarse de lágrimas.

-L-lo siento –gimoteó y trastabilló para levantarse, pero Will ya se había ido corriendo tras su amigo olvidándose de la niña. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por saber si estaba bien o se había hecho daño. Que jugase a ser superhéroe, no significaba realmente que lo fuera.

-¡Will! ¡Has llegado tarde! ¡Lo cogimos! –gritaron los demás cuando les alcanzó.

¡No! Jo, se lo había perdido. Por la niña tonta esa con la que se había chocado. Seguro que era una compinche malvada y se había interpuesto en su camino queriendo para que no pudiese llegar.

Entonces llegó otro enemigo y volvieron a correr hasta que la sirena tocó y tuvieron que volver a clase con casi la misma energía que cuando salieron. Eran niños, ya tendrían tiempo de cansarse.

Aunque antes del recreo siempre trabajaban y aprendían, después solían seguir jugando. Esa parte le gustaba, pero no tanto como salir al patio.

Cada grupo se turnaba en una zona de juego cada día y de entre ellos, a uno le tocaba terminar de recoger y comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Ese día jugaron a los bloques e hicieron una torre tan grande que al final se cayó haciendo un estruendo tremendo, ganándose una reprimenda.

-¡A recoger!

Todos medio agruparon las cosas para que a Will le fuese más sencillo terminar. Luego, se despidieron de él y corrieron a casa.

Will se apresuraba en meter las fichas en la caja. Daba paseos de un lado a otro llevando todas las que podía y las dejaba caer. Pronto pondrían los "X-men" y no se los quería perder.

En uno de sus viajes de regreso, se dio cuenta de que alguien las estaba sacando.

-¿Qué haces, niña tonta? –dijo enfadado dándose cuenta de que era la misma pelirroja con la que había chocado en el recreo.

-Ayudarte –contestó alegremente- Como disculpas por lo de antes.

-No me ayudas. Hay que meterlas dentro, ¡no sacarlas!

-Sí, pero si las guardas así de mal no vas a poder cerrar la caja.

Echó un vistazo al interior donde la niña amontonaba piezas de forma ordenada, una al lado de otra y luego encima. Era como solían venir cuando las comprabas pero como nunca más las volvías a poner.

-Así no vamos a terminar nunca. Es más fácil del otro modo –tiró el montón que llevaba como había hecho con las demás. La niña frunció el ceño con disgusto y desaprobación.

-No cabrán –insistió recolocándolas.

Entonces, Will se dio cuenta de cómo tenía las manos llenas de arañones que habrían sido limpiados y desinfectados por la Srta. Grey.

-Oh, vamos, más rápido –se agachó a su lado y las colocó como ella pero a toda velocidad. Recogían en silencio y aunque Will tenía la mirada fija en su trabajo, notaba como ella le miraba de vez en cuando como quien quiere decir algo pero que nunca se atreve.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –escondido en su voz parecía suplicarle que no lo estuviese. Will tardó en contestar, impacientándola. Iba a volver a repetirle la pregunta por si no la había oído cuando dijo:

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres tonta –ya habían terminado de guardar todo, así que cerró el baúl y se fue corriendo, dejándola una vez más con los ojos humedecidos.

¿Por qué se metía con ella? Le había pedido perdón y le había ayudado. Sin embargo, seguía enfadado. Sólo quería que la perdonase. No le gustaba estar así con nadie. Quería ser su amiga. Jo, era tan injusto...

Recogió también sus cosas y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga antes de salir de clase para buscar a su madre.

Inconscientemente, Will no se olvidó de la muchacha. No hablaron más ni tampoco se acercó a ella ni nada de nada, pero algunas veces se descubría a sí mismo distraído mirándola mientras esperaba que Mike terminara con la barra de pegamento compartida. La niña se sentaba con sus amigas bastante lejos de él, cerca de la mesa del abusón de Carl. Le fue fácil encontrarla entre todos sus compañeros. Su media melena pelirroja destacaba entre la multitud de cabezas rubias o morenas. A Will le pareció que era... linda. Siempre estaba sonriendo o trabajando animadamente mientras parloteaba con sus compañeras. Aunque estaba tan lejos que no podía ni oír su voz. Eso sí, parecía igual de perfeccionista para todo como para recoger las fichas.

-¡Will! ¿Vas a venir hoy a mi casa?

Sacudió la cabeza apartándola de su cabeza. La verdad es que no sabía ni cómo se llamaba.

-¡Claro! –exclamó y chocaron las manos.

Su madre le había dejado quedarse a dormir en casa de Ken. Era la primera vez que pasaba la noche fuera y estaba un poco nervioso. Pero se lo iban a pasar de miedo, eso segurísimo.

-Me llevaré una peli –planeó la mano sobre la lata de colores decidiendo cual sería mejor para su barco. Amarillo... azul... verde... ¡rojo!

La punta cedió nada más hizo presión sobre el papel. Vaya lata. Tenía que haber cogido el amarillo.

Buscó el sacapuntas y corrió a la papelera.

-Hola –la chica pelirroja también estaba allí.

Tenía una voz muy bonita. Bueno, en realidad, le parecía bonita entera. Quería mirarla y precisamente por eso no lo hizo. Le daba vergüenza. ¿Y si lo notaba? Mejor ver caer las virutas del lápiz.

-¡Jo! –exclamó cuando el plástico se rompió en su mano. Hoy no era su día de suerte.

-¿Te has cortado? Esa cuchilla corta –dijo señalándosela- Si quieres te dejo el mío.

Will gruñó y tiró los restos a la basura.

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan estúpido conmigo? –parecía realmente triste.

¡Qué dulce!, pensó Will. Normalmente, las chicas no se preocupaban por él, igual que él no se preocupaba por ellas. Excepto esta vez.

-¡Emma, no tardes! –le gritó una de sus amigas desde la mesa.

-Un momento –dijo girándose antes de volverse para mirarle.

Se llamaba Emma. Em.

Le prestó el sacapuntas y lo usó muy rápidamente. Su lápiz no quedó ni de lejos tan perfecto como el de ella.

-¿Sigues enfadado? No te he dicho nada malo. Sólo quería ayudarte.

-Sé hacer las cosas por mí mismo –respondió duramente sin mirarla.

-Sin mí no podrías colorear de rojo.

Tenía razón, pero iba contra su orgullo admitirlo.

-Perdóname, por favor.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres tonta –le devolvió el sacapuntas y corrió a su mesa dejándola una vez más al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué haces? –exclamó desde el suelo sin entender que estaba pasando.<p>

-¿Me estás chuleando, ricitos?

-¿Y yo que te he hecho? –se levantó como pudo y se sacudió las manos. Las piedras del camino se las habían arañado al caer.

-Existir –un puño se estrelló en su boca y de nuevo terminó en el suelo.

-¡Imbécil! –le gritó furioso.

Aquello le había dolido mucho pero se obligó a sí mismo a no llorar. ¡No se permitiría ser débil delante de él!

Notó como le volvían a patear el estómago y se mordió fuertemente el labio para no gritar.

Le oyó reírse y salir corriendo.

¿Qué le había hecho? Había estado tan tranquilo en el patio del recreo y entonces había venido ese odio de Carl y le había empujado al suelo sin razón alguna. ¡Cómo le odiaba! Sabía que hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de pegarle simplemente porque no se soportaban el uno al otro. Había aprovechado que estaba solo para venir con sus dos amiguitos.

Iba a vengarse aunque todavía no sabía cómo lo haría... Bah, para que engañarse. No lo haría. Era un cobarde.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a él. Instantáneamente se hizo un ovillo para protegerse del próximo golpe. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que debía levantarse, enfrentarse a él y decir basta, devolverle todo lo que le diese. Debía protegerse, tenía que...

Gimió débilmente cuando las pisadas se detuvieron junto a su cabeza.

Wau, sí, que valor tenía...

-¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Emma estaba de cuchillas junto a él, mirándole con preocupación.

-He visto lo que te ha pasado. ¿Te ha dolido mucho? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a la Srta. Grey?

Negó empezando a levantarse para abandonar aquella posición tan ridícula. Seguro que iba a pensar que era una nenaza.

-Estoy perfectamente –gruñó.

-Pero... –señaló su labio roto para decirle que sangraba, pero él la volvió a cortar bruscamente..

-Que estoy bien, niña tonta –le sacó la lengua y corrió al lavabo de los chicos.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para verse en el espejo.

¡Maldito cabeza hueca! Era un tonto.

Escupió la sangre en el lavabo y se lavó la cara.

Ya está. Un par de golpes solo. No era la primera vez y sabía que tampoco sería la última.

Ojalá pudiese plantarle cara y acabar con todo esto.

Regresó despacio al patio. No le apetecía jugar más ni volver a encontrarse a Carl. Esperaba que no quedase mucho más para volver a casa.

-¡Déjame! Yo no te he hecho nada –volvió la cabeza reconociendo la voz. Emma- Si no le hubieses pegado no habría tenido que ir con él. ¡Tú no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

Entonces cayó al suelo de un empujón.

-¡Ah! –gritó arañándose las manos al tratar de frenarse.

Pero, ¿qué se creía ese imbécil metiéndose con una niña? ¿Más fuerte y mejor? Pues se equivocaba y mucho.

Le ardía la sangre al ver cómo le hacía daño. ¡No iba a permitirlo! ¡No se lo merecía! Era la niña más linda que había conocido en su vida y nadie iba a hacerle daño delante de él. ¡No, señor!

Se lanzó a correr la distancia que le separaba de ellos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se iba a ganar otro puñetazo. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Quería proteger a Emma.

Antes de darse cuenta era su puño el que golpeaba a Carl, quien era esta vez el que estaba en el suelo. Wau, lo había hecho. Seguramente si lo hubiese pensado dos veces se habría echado atrás.

-¿Tú eres tonto?

-¡No, lo serás tú! ¡No te metas con ella!

Se volvió hacia Emma y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ya estuvo de pie junto a él, siguió agarrándola.

-Ya verás cuando te coja, Shuester –le escupió levantándose y huyendo.

Jo, en buena se había metido.

Sintió la mano de Emma apretando la suya, nerviosa.

-Will...

La miró y entonces todo valió la pena.

-Ven.

La sacó fuera de todas las miradas curiosas que en esos momentos se fijaban en ellos. Ninguno de los dos miró al otro mientras se alejaban del campo de juegos. Will decidió que allí estaban bien y pararon.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ese te ha hecho daño?

Su pelo anaranjado golpeó sus mejillas al negar.

-¿Por qué se metía contigo? –le acarició la palma de la mano que aún sostenía. Con cuidado, le quitó algunos pellejos a lo que ella se quejó débilmente, pero sin apartar la mano.

-Porque me ha visto hablar contigo. Creo que no le gustas mucho.

Aquello le hizo enfadar. ¿Podía odiar más a Carl? ¿Es que quería hacerle la vida imposible? No le gustaba ni un pelo que estuviese todo el día detrás de él, pero haciéndole daño a ella... ¡con eso si que no podía!

-Emma –le miró sorprendida. Creía que no sabía su nombre ya que nunca se lo había dicho, pero ella también sabía el suyo sin habérselo preguntado- Yo... me preguntaba... –miró hacia otro lado, muerto de la vergüenza- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Eh... –la había dejado muda. Siempre pasaba de ella y le hablaba mal y ahora...- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer si lo soy?

Esa era una estupenda pregunta.

-No sé... –se encogió de hombros rascándose la cabeza- Nada especial. Podemos jugar juntos y... yo cuidaré de ti para que Carl no te moleste mal y... y supongo que esto también –se inclinó hacia delante y dudó un instante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de pegar los labios a los suyos.

La sintió dar un respingo y creyó que se iba apartar enfadada, así que la agarró por la cintura por si acaso.

Emma se relajó sabiendo que no había nada malo en aquello y dejó reposar sus manos sobre los brazos de Will.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica en su vida.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico en su vida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Serás mi novia? Por fa, Em... Por fa...

-Bueno –asintió y se sonrojó retrocediendo varios pasos nerviosa.

-¡Bien! –murmuró haciendo un gesto en señal de triunfo.

Y ahora, ¿qué?

Emma miraba al suelo. Jugueteaba con las piedras sueltas con la puntera de sus zapatitos.

Jo, cómo le gustaba. Se sonrojaba nada más que de pensar en ella. ¡Y era su novia! Ja, la suya y no la de Carl.

-Qué tonta... –sonrió besándole la mejilla y dándose la vuelta corriendo en busca de Ken y los demás. Seguramente le estarían buscando.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Echaba de menos a Emma. Su asiento vacío delante de él estaba convirtiéndose en algo demasiado diario y parecía ser él el único que se daba cuenta. No paraba de preguntarse qué le habría pasado para faltar tanto tiempo seguido. Ella nunca lo hacía, sólo cuando estaba enferma y eso raramente ocurría.

La última vez que la había visto parecía la mar de bien. Recordaba que estaba nerviosa porque finalmente sus padres la iban a llevar a ver una granja. ¡Nunca la había visto tan contenta!

A lo mejor... le había gustado tanto que se había quedado ya allí. Eso era lo que ella le había contado muchas veces que quería. Como era tan impecable la habrían contratado ya... Pero como todavía era una niña se quedaría a vivir para aprender mejor cómo se trabaja.

O quizás... ¡se la había comido una vaca!

No, no. Las vacas solo comen hierba, o eso decía la maestra. Aunque a veces, se equivocaba. ¡No! A pesar de que comiesen algo más, seguro que no eran niñas. Ningún animal comía personas. A menos, ninguno que él conociera.

El caso es que tenías ganas de volver a verla y saber cómo estaba. Por eso, insistió a su madre para que le llevase a su casa. Lo hizo tanto que al final terminó cediendo.

Espió la conversación telefónica desde el pasillo. Igual se enteraba de algo. Solo escuchó a su madre decir "¡Oh, pobrecilla!" "¡Qué horrible!" "¡Con lo pequeña que es se llevaría un buen susto!". Definitivamente, no le gustaba en absoluto como sonaba aquello.

-Will, ve a ducharte.

-Cuando volvamos –pidió mientras se sentaba en el suelo para ponerse sus zapatos de deporte. El baño era algo secundario. No le iba a pasar nada por saltárselo un día, y si era así, mejor.

-Si quieres ver a tu amiga mejor que vayas. Si no, igual no te querrá ver.

-Venga, mamá, que no soy tonto. Emma no va a averiguar si me he duchado o no. Y si lo hace, no le va a importar.

-Te equivocas. Dúchate y te lo explico por el camino.

Con un suspiro refunfuñado, dejó los zapatos donde estaba y arrastró los pies hasta el cuarto de baño. Esperaba que no fuese una treta de su madre para meterle bajo el chorro de agua, aunque en parte, prefería que fuese eso y que Emma estuviese bien. No podía evitar estar muy preocupado. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Misofobia. Era un concepto que nunca antes había escuchado. No estaba muy seguro de entenderlo. Pero era lo que le estaban detectando a Emma. Bueno, esperaba que se curase. Quizá debería haberse quedado en casa a esperar que se pusiese buena. Pero mamá decía que no se contagiaba, que era mental.

Bueno, la práctica era lo mejor.

Corrió los últimos metros hasta la casa de Emma y llamó al timbre, ignorando la voz de su madre de que se parase. Le puso ojitos tiernos cuando le alcanzó y sonrió inocentemente.

-Compórtate, ¿eh?

-Ya lo sé, mamá –se quejó apartando sus manos que trataban de peinarle otra vez.

La madre de Emma les abrió. Will casi salta dentro y corre a la habitación de su amiga, pero una mano en el hombro frenándole. Así que tuvo que aguantar el ritmo de tortuga y la charla de ambas mujeres mientras subían arriba.

Miraba nervioso las flores que llevaba en la mano, preguntándose si le gustarían. Esperaba que sí. Las había recogido por el camino, en el parque, pensando en ella.

-Emma, ha venido Will ha verte, ¿quieres que pase?

-¿Está limpio? –oyó su voz preguntar desde el interior de la habitación.

-Me he duchado antes de venir, Em. Y me acabo de lavar las manos –contestó adelantándose.

La habitación estaba más o menos como recordaba la última vez. Las paredes rosas, igual que la colcha de la cama donde Emma se sentaba rodada de algunas muñecas con las que parecía estar jugando. Las ventanas, en la pared a la derecha de la cama, estaban cerradas pero las cortinas descorridas, donde entraban mucha luz. A los pies estaba en baúl donde guardaba sus juguetes. En el escritorio solo había un estuche de colores y una libreta.

-¡Hey! –saludó acercándose a la cama.

-Will –sonrió soltando sus muñecas a un lado para prestarla toda su atención- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Te echaba de menos. ¿Estás bien?

-Ahá –contestó no demasiado convencida mirando con desconfianza como se acercaba. Según él estaba limpio, pero había salido a la calle, que estaba muy sucia y...

Se estremeció de recordar el olor. Todavía lo tenía metido en el sentido. ¿Podría olvidarlo alguna vez? Porque lo deseaba con todas sus ganas.

-¿Segura? –iba a subirse a la cama con ella, pero creyó que no le iba a hacer demasiada gracia, así que prefirió acercar una silla- Cuéntame que te ha pasado.

Emma se sentó al borde, cerca de él pero en ningún momento llegando a tocándole ni saliendo de la seguridad que le proporcionaba su cama. Así le habló de su visita a la granja, la cual le había encantada, y como se fastidió cuando su hermano la tiró a los residuos. Trató de explicarle cómo se sentía ahora y lo asqueroso que podía llegar a ser la suciedad. Por eso quería evitarla por encima de todo. A partir de ahora, dijo, iba a vivir en la limpieza y el orden. Nada de líos, ni manchas, ni desordenes que no servían para nada.

Will asintió, hizo comentarios y trató de imaginarse el modo de vida que proponía. Pensaba que aplicárselo a sí mismo y no lo soportaría más de medio día. Él era un desastre al completo.

-¿Y qué tal por el cole?

Ahora fue su turno de contarle. No era nada demasiado interesante, pero fui divertido estar juntos.

-Te he traído flores –recordó al mirar sus manos y ver que todavía sostenía unas cuantas margaritas en su mano. Habían estado tan entretenidos que ni siquiera se había acordado- Toma.

Emma miró las flores con recelo. Eran bonitas, sobre todo porque eran un regalo de Will, pero a la vez podrían estar sucias... al fin y al cabo las había cogido en la calle.

-Las he limpiado –aseguró adivinando sus pensamientos-. Mientras venía hacia aquí, las limpié con una toallita.

Rió al imaginarle limpiando pétalo a pétalo con lo nervioso que era.

-De verdad –se defendió, empezando a reír él también.

Cuando cesó el ataque de risa, Emma cogió las flores y le sonrió.

-Te creo. Gracias, Will. Me gustan mucho –se las acercó para olerlas. Efectivamente, olían a toallitas de bebé.

Frunció el ceño y se echó un poco para atrás.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Se estaba moviendo o eran imaginaciones suyas?

Gritó y dejó caer las flores sobre colcha. Retrocedió hacia atrás hasta chocar con el cabecero de la cama.

-¡Un bicho! –gritó tapándose la boca con las manos.

La mariquita revoloteó en el aire, posiblemente más atemorizada.

Will saltó para cogerla en el puño tras varios intentos fallidos.

-¡Ya la tengo! –exclamó enseñándosela atrapada en su mano. Lo único que consiguió fue hacerla gritar más y llorar. Lo mejor sería deshacerse rápidamente del animalito, así que se apresuró a la ventana y la echó fuera.

-Mira, Em. Se ha ido –le enseñó las manos vacías pero ella no paraba de llorar con el rostro escondido- Oh, vamos. No tienes nada de lo que asustarte. Solo era un bichito inofensivo. Yo creía que te gustaban las mariquitas... –a pesar de haber decidido antes lo contrario, gateó a su cama para consolarla-No llores, Em. O mi madre no me dejará volver. Por fa, hazlo por mí. Emma... –retiró las manos de su rostro y ella levantó la mirada solo un instante para luego apartarla. Estaba... ¿avergonzada?- Para. Perdóname –suplicó cogiéndola por la barbilla en busca de sus ojos. Sólo quería tranquilizarla, pero parecía que le habían dado cuerda y no podía acabar.

Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Su madre solía besarle la mejilla cuando estaba triste. Bueno, no había sido exactamente en el mismo sitio pero tampoco era la misma persona.

Cerró los ojos apretándole suavemente las manos que aún estaban entre las suyas. Sentía la humedad de sus mejillas mojándole el rostro a él también. Su llanto había parado, pero aún así no se apartó aún por miedo a que empezase de nuevo en cuanto se alejase.

Además, allí se estaba bien.

Poco a poco empezó a retroceder hacia atrás, porque sabía que no podía quedarse allí eternamente, pero dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez si amenazaba con seguir llorando. Por suerte o por desgracia, había cesado.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Will cogió un pañuelo de la mesilla de noche y le limpió las lágrimas con cariño.

-¿Mejor? –susurró.

Emma asintió con suavidad, mirándole con aquellos enormes ojos suyos que Will pensaba que eran preciosos.

-Me llevaré las flores –dijo recogiéndolas con tristeza. Sólo quería darle un regalo bonito, y la había terminado haciendo llorar. Quizá no debió venir.

-No –se apresuró en decir quitándoselas de las manos.

Entonces la Sra. Pillsbury entró corriendo en la habitación, preocupada.

-Emma, cariño, ¿estás bien?

-Mamá, ¿me puedes traer un jarrón para las flores de Will? –pidió retirándose del abrazo en el que se había visto prisionera. Su madre la miró un poco perpleja, sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido. Iba a replicar, pero Emma le volvió a cortar- ¿Por favor?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Dos toques en la puerta y se abrió.

-¡Hey, Em! Tu madre me ha abierto y me ha dicho que estabas aquí- Te he traído los apuntes que me dejaste. ¿Dónde te los pongo?

Planeó el tocho de folios sobre el escritorio, tratando de recordar dónde solía ponerlos ella. Desde luego, ahí en medio no.

-Ya los guardo yo- dejó su trapo a un lado y se quitó los guantes de goma antes de cogerlos.

-No sé que habría hecho sin ti, Emma. Me has salvado. Te debo una.

-Lo hago encantada, Will –le sonrió recolocando algunas hojas en su sitio.

-Las he ordenado –se defendió echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

Emma se rió dándole un vistazo.

-Bueno, están más o menos. Mira, están numeradas –en cada esquina había un número dentro de un círculo de color rojo.

-No me había dado cuenta –pasó varias páginas para comprobar que era en todas y no solo en esa.

-Vaya, eso es lo que has estudiado, Will.

-¡Me lo sé todo! Vamos, pregúntame algo –la desafió cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

-Te creo –se rió. Golpeó el tocho sobre la mesa y todos los folios quedaron alineados. Les puso un clip antes de meterlos en el cajón, por si acaso. Luego volvió a su tarea. Llevaba desde después de comer limpiando las hojas de su planta. Ya casi estaba.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Em? –preguntó olvidándose completamente de los estudios. Ya habían pasado los exámenes. ¿Para qué preocuparse más?

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por? –le miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Cómo que por? ¡El baile!

Oh, claro. El baile. Era esa noche. Había sido el tema de conversación en el instituto durante los últimos dos meses. A Emma no se le había olvidado en absoluto.

-En realidad, no sé si voy a ir, Will –admitió. Lo tenía todo preparado, pero aún así dudaba. Habría mucha gente y todo estaría _muy_ sucio. Luego beberían y entonces estaría _más_ sucio y ella se quedaría sola...

-¡Em! ¿Cómo no vas a ir? ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial! Va a ser el mejor baile de todos. El instituto entero va a ir. ¡No voy a permitir que te quedas aquí sola encerrada.

-No sé, Will... Ya sabes lo que me pasa –suspiró sentándose en la cama y fijando la mirada en sus manos, un poco avergonzada de sí misma.

-Pero vas a ir con Andy. ¿Vas a dejarle plantado? –Emma no contestó. Era muy fácil crearle remordimiento y aunque estuviese mal, Will se estaba aprovechando de ello- Pensé que te gustaba.

-Es majo, y tiene mucha paciencia conmigo –eran cualidades, no una afirmación. El único problema realmente grave que Emma veía que Andy es que no era Will.

-¡Oh, vamos, Em! ¡Ven, ven! Yo quiero que vengas –saltó a la cama y empezó a atacarla a base de cosquillas. Se retorció, riéndose y tratando de librarse de él, consiguiendo sólo lo contrario- ¿Vas a ir, Em? –ya la tenía tumbada en la cama, pataleando y murmurando algo incomprensible- No te oigo. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

-¡Sí!

-¿Sí qué? ¿Sí vendrás? Prométemelo.

-¡Iré! –jadeó- ¡Te lo prometo!

Paró, aunque tardó un rato en parar de reír y recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración. Tenía la cara toda sonrojada, a muy poca distancia de la de Will que estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

-No hay nada en esa fiesta ni en ningún lugar de lo que debas tener miedo –su voz era sólo un susurro lo suficientemente audible para ella, quien tragó saliva y asintió muy lentamente- Te lo prometo –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Entonces se inclinó, borrando cualquier distancia existente entre ellos y dejando caer los labios sobre los suyos. Cerraron los ojos en el tierno contacto que parecía ser infinito...

Hasta que Will lo rompió bruscamente, levantándose de un salto –

-Será mejor que me vaya –carraspeó nervioso- Terri quería que fuese a recogerla temprano. No quería llegar tarde. Nos vemos allí.

Emma no pudo más que asentir mientras se incorporaba y le veía salir por la puerta de su habitación, aún un poco anonadada pero mucho más animada.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿No hay manera de que vengas? –conocía de sobra la respuesta. De lo contrario, no estarían ahí sentados.

Miró el fondo de su copa, turbio por el líquido.

-Lo siento, Will. Tengo que estar en Virginia mañana, ya lo sabes –suspiró esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Pero... –dio un trago. Mañana se casaría con Terri. Era el día más importante de toda su vida y su mejor amiga iba a perdérselo. Y todo por el estúpido nuevo trabajo. Se alegraba de que tuviese un buen empleo y todo eso, pero la quería a su lado mientras le decía a su prometida el "Sí, quiero".

-A mí también me hubiese gustado ir, Will.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarle mientras le decía eso. Era mentira, y según la propia Emma, la mentira es de las peores cosas que hay. Pero sabía que no podía decirle que no soportaría verle casándose con una mujer... que no era ella. Él no podría entender como le dolía ni en un millón de años, por la simple razón que sus sentimientos no eran iguales que los de ella. Para él, Emma era su amiga. Sólo y únicamente su amiga. O al menos así es como siempre lo vio ella.

-Ya veré las fotos.

-Por supuesto. Vete preparando porque te pienso hacer una peli animada –bromeó.

Emma se rió, aunque sabía que era muy capaz. Will no tardó en secundarla y el ambiente entre ellos se relajó.

-Bien. Que no se te olvide –se volvió hacia la barra y removió el hielo con su cañita antes de beber- ¿Sabes? Hacéis muy buena pareja. Tú y Terri. Seguro que seréis muy felices juntos –le sonrió.

Will buscó su mano para apretarla.

-Soy tan feliz, Emma. Quiero a Terri y sé que ella me quiera a mí igual. Es la mujer de mi vida. Estoy seguro de que todo a partir de ahora será perfecto. Como ella, Em –dijo con suspiro de enamorado.

-Estáis hecho el uno para el otro –le devolvió el apretoncito y escapó la mano de suya.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras los pensamientos de cada uno viajaban por la cabeza de cada cual.

-Emma –ella le miró interrogativa. No se percibía la lucha acuática en sus ojos- ¿Sabes quién me preguntó el otro día por ti? Ken.

-¿Ken? –repitió- Oh, hace muchísimo que no le veo. ¿Cómo está?

-Como siempre, ya sabes. Medio loco por ti. Un poco frustrado por el equipo del instituto. Han vuelto a perder. Creo que le va a dar un algo, Em.

-Muy típico de Ken –rió.

Cuando Will y Emma empezaron a ser amigos, también lo fueron de Ken. Desde que tenían uso de razón, no había parado de estar detrás de ella. Para su desgracia, Emma pasaba de él. Cualquiera diría que había tenido tiempo para superarlo, pero...

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya ya –dije Emma tras echar un rápido vistazo a su reloj- No quiero perder el vuelo –se puso en pie y Will la imitó para poder abrazarla contra él. Era un abrazo de verdad, de los que se dan los amigos cuando se van a despedir.

-¿Estás llorando, Emma? –preguntó cuando se hubieron separados. Un par de lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja que se dio prisa en limpiar.

-Sí. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Will –susurró buscando un pañuelo en su bolso simplemente para no tener que mentirle a la cara.

La próxima vez que le viese, sería el Sr. Will Shuester, compartiría su vida con la Sra. Shuester siendo feliz.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Em. Debiste darme un cursillo de cómo conseguir mis propios consejos antes de irte –bromeó haciéndola sonreír.

-Puedes llamarme siempre que necesites algo. ¿Hacía falta que te lo dijese?

-Iba a hacerlo igualmente.

-Bien –sintió su estómago molestándola con sentimientos que trataba de esconder en un baúl bajo llave. Al fin y al cabo, era culpa suya. Podría haber sido más rápida que Terri, haber intentado conquistar a Will antes de que le pusiese el ojo encima a la que iba a ser su mujer. En cambio, nunca se había preocupado, lo había dejado pasar hasta que... hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y nada de lo que Emma hiciese serviría más que para perder su amistad. Y eso era lo último que quería.

Will le apartó un mechón de pelo que se había quedado pegado a su mejilla por la humedad de las lágrimas.

Aún seguían estando muy cerca.

Se apoyó en su hombro para poder alzarse. Incluso con sus tacones seguía siendo más alto que ella. Sus labios presionaron tiernamente sobre cerca de la comisura de los suyos.

Cerró los ojos en la despedida, sabiendo que aquello sería lo más cerca que volvería a estar de él.

Sintió como le correspondía el toque, sujetando también su espalda levemente.

Tras aquello, Emma se sentía mucho más despejada que la anterior despedida.

-Me tengo que ir ya –repitió y le golpeó el pecho con cariño- Ya nos veremos, Will. Cuídate mucho.

-Buen viaje, Em. Y ten cuidado.

Porque fuese a donde fuese, y aunque la extrañase, quería que estuviese bien allá donde ella hubiese elegido.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Guardaba despacio y por parsimonia todas sus pertenencias en aquella caja de cartón con su nombre en una pegatina. _Emma Pillsbury_. No hace tanto se encontraba haciendo justo lo contrario cuando la habían destinado de nuevo a su ciudad natal para trabajar. Su antiguo instituto, para ser más exactos. O el instituto donde trabajaba Will, como solía llamarlo durante los últimos años. Luego pasó de nuevo a ser el suyo también. El McKinley High School.

Solo decidió aceptar el empleo porque creyó que ya lo habría superado, pero se había equivocado completamente. Encontrarse de nuevo viviendo su día a día con él y siendo el Will de antes pero sin serlo la había superado. Lo había intentado de verdad, podía prometerlo y jurarlo. De todos los medios posibles había intentado hacer oídos sordos a su corazón, pero al final terminó cayendo de nuevo. Se volvió a enamorar de él, si es que alguna vez había dejado de estarlo.

Había soportado aquellos dos años cómo aquel matrimonio que ella consideraba incompleto devoraba al hombre que quería creándole una infelicidad que odiaba. No entendía de qué manera en el mundo se podía ser tan ciego como para no ver lo que sucedía ni porqué Terri no hacía nada para solucionarlo. ¿Es que le daba igual? ¿Y él? Will estaba tan acostumbrado a que le manejaran que y ni siquiera se deba cuenta. Parecía estar siempre de acuerdo con Terri, aunque no lo estuviese. Emma veía con claridad la jerarquía en su matrimonio aunque nunca se había atrevido a señalarla. ¿Para qué? Will amaba a su mujer y lo único que conseguiría era que se enfadara con él. Y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

Luego llegó el bebé. Se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos cuando se enteró. Se sintió bastante tonta. ¿Qué esperanzas había tenido? Nunca iban a estar juntos. Por eso se iba.

Con su caja en brazos, paseaba por los vacíos pasillos del McKinley. Una última vuelta para despedirse. Le había cogido cariño a aquellas paredes sucias donde se amontonaban los adolescentes llenos de hormonas.

Aunque, Ken era un adulto y parecía que su desarrollo hormonal se había quedado en los quince años. No hablaba por hablar, sabía lo que decía. En un desesperado intento de hacer algo con su vida amorosa había aceptado un compromiso por él. Bueno... una especie de matrimonio a distancia o algo así. Más que nada para tener su conciencia tranquila. Sí, por eso había sido. Para aliviar el dolor del vacío. Pero Ken no era Will lo mirase de la forma que lo mirase, y nunca lo sería. No se parecían en nada y eso le hacía anhelar más al hombre que deseaba.

Por eso se quedó plantada el día de su boda. Ni siquiera Ken era tan tonto como para dejarse arrastrar a una mentira. Se sentía mal por haberle engañado. Reconocía que no había estado bien. No se atrevía a volver a mirarle a la cara. Qué vergüenza, por Dios. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella? Nada bonito, desde luego.

Esperaba que ese episodio también se borrase de su mente con la distancia. Empezaba a esperar ver cumplidas demasiadas cosas. Pero de todas formas huiría, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer. Un movimiento cobarde. No me importaba. Aunque por muy lejos que se fuese jamás conseguiría escapar de sus sentimientos, por desgracia.

¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora?

Suspiró y se paró junto a la ventana, contemplando la apuesta de sol a través de las copas de los árboles. Siempre le había parecido un paisaje romántico.

Las pisadas resonaban en el silencioso pasillo, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos para volverse a mirar.

Will estaba allí y en su rostro parecía percibir alivio. ¿Por qué, exactamente?

Atravesó todo el pasillo hasta ella corriendo, y al llegar a su lado, paró. Sin decir nada, le quitó su caja de las manos y la dejó sobre el suelo.

No sabía que pretendía, pero si había venido para convencerla de que se quedase no tenía oportunidad de éxito. Había tomado su decisión y no habría vuelta atrás.

Iba a decirle que no había manera de que la convenciera, pero su dedo se le acercó a los labios a modo de silencio.

Emma estaba confusa.

Entonces sintió como se derretía bajo sus labios. Cerró los ojos bajo su dulce toque. Las manos de Will viajaron a atrapar su cintura acercándola más a él. No pudo más que relajarse en el beso sabiendo que no había nada malo en aquello. Sus manos fueron a parar sobre los brazos de Will.

Era como la primera vez. Repentino, inesperado y agradable.

Aún mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando rompieron el beso. Trataba de asimilar todas las emociones y sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Le miró y vio como esperaba una respuesta, cualquiera, a aquello.

No era capaz de articular nada de lo que quería decirle, así que simplemente sonrió. Y él sonrió también.

-Will...

-Aún sigues siendo mi niña tonta –susurró apartando un mechón de delante de sus ojos y guardándolo tras su oreja- _Siempre_.

**FIN**


End file.
